1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to the connection of the power source lines in the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinarily, a semiconductor integrated circuit includes a multiplicity of semiconductor active elements and two power source lines for supplying electricity to these semiconductor elements, one being a power source voltage line and the other being a ground line.
In the power source lines of a conventional integrated circuit, noise is frequently introduced, not only from outside, but also created therein as a result of the abrupt switching operation of the integrated circuit, thus disturbing the operation of the integrated circuit.
Furthermore, in case of a dynamic RAM of a large memory capacity, such as 256 K bit RAM or 1 M bit RAM, the power source lines become long, and steep current pulses created at the time of the refresh operation in the integrated circuit inevitably caused voltage drops in the long power source lines, thereby rendering the operation of the circuit to be unstable.